Trash
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash and Misty go to Cerulean for battles and lectures, and meet up with some old friends of Misty's...


'Ash Ketchum, the newest Pokémon Master, will be touring around Kanto to do lectures and battle with trainers', the newspaper read ****

Trash

By BellaWaterFlower

Ash and Misty are both 18. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, and Pikachu is in his Poké ball the whole time (there was no room for him, sorry Pika fans!)

@----)-----

****

'Ash Ketchum, the newest Pokémon Master, will be touring around Kanto to do lectures and battle with trainers', the newspaper read. At 18 years of age, Ash had his long awaited title of Pokémon Master, beating Gary on the way. Now, him and his girlfriend Misty, the most famous water Pokémon Trainer, were traveling around the world together. They had already been to Pallet and Pewter City, and next up was Cerulean. Misty was not exactly keen on the place they were about to embark into, but she followed where her heart led her. And that was with Ash. The two arrived in Cerulean a day early, so they could take a break and relax. They went to the hotel, which was always first class for the Pokémon Master, and put their luggage down. Misty hadn't wanted to stay with her sisters. They then went for a walk around town. It had been a long time since they had been there. After the Johto League, Ash had straight away got stuck into training for the Indigo League, and he won it! They had both grown up a lot, in looks and personality. Ash had lost the jacket, and wore only jeans and his black top. He still had his hat though, and his unruly black hair spiked out of the sides. His baby voice had matured and become deeper, and he had grown out of the 'dumb' stage and become a lot smarter. Always thinking of strategies, and that's what got him the Pokémon Master title. Misty now wore dark denim jeans and an aqua blue halter neck top, which showed off her flat stomach. She was smart, as before. Ash took Misty's hand. He had been so relieved when they had admitted their feelings towards each other. Luckily, Misty had felt the same way. They were destined to be together, and nothing or nobody could tear them apart, or so they thought…

@----)-----

"Maybe we should head back Ash", Misty said. "It's getting a little late."

Ash nodded his head, but before he could agree out loud, he heard a voice call out, "Hey Misty!" 

Misty turned, and in surprise she yelled out, "Kat?!" 

Kat Murphy, Misty's all-time worst enemy, stood before her. Flashbacks tore through Misty's mind of the two of them fighting, Kat embarrasing her, and Misty wanting so badly to be her friend. She's always longed to be part of her group. But no matter how hard she tried to fit in, Kat always threw it back in her face. 

"Oh my gosh! It's the Pokémon Master!" Her and five other girls with her screamed out. They rushed up to Ash and took his hand away from Misty and fussed over him. Misty stepped in angrily and took Ash's hand in hers again. 

"You're still in Cerulean? I thought you would've left ages ago to become that famous actor that you've always wanted to be", Misty said to Kat innocently with a smirk on her face. Kat had always had these big dreams, and always bragged about them. Misty was at an advantage. She had done something with her life, and to top it all off, she was going out with the most handsome, talented, smart man in the world. Ash Ketchum. Ash didn't know about Misty's grudge with Kat, he didn't even know who Kat was, to tell the truth. It was always a part of Misty's past she liked to forget about and cover up. 

Misty knew that she'd caught Kat out. Of course, Kat was pretty enough to be an actress. She had long, blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. But she didn't have enough talent, and Misty always knew that, and knew that someday she could use that knowledge to an advantage. 

"I…I…" Kat stumbled. 

Five other girls, who were standing behind Kat the whole time, came to her rescue. Misty remembered THEM all too well. The six of them were the most popular group in school. They got the boys, the looks and the grades. They were always happy, while Misty was always depressed. The six of them were lead by Kat. Then there was Brittany, who had short pink hair and gorgeous light blue eyes, there was also Jennifer, who had long, shiny dark hair and blue eyes, and Bianca, who had medium length green hair and bright blue eyes. The last two of the group were identical twins, Nikki and Aimee, who both had long, blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Misty used to be envious of their looks, but it was quite obvious now that she was the prettiest out of all of them. 

"She's had many movie offers, but is trying to find the right one, right Kat?" Brittany covered.

"That's right Brit", Kat said. She turned back to Misty. "Anyway Misty' the reason we came up to you was to see if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight at the Café Starmie. It's a girl's night out, and we'd love it if you came. Plus, we're holding a school reunion in a couple of nights, and we could use another planner."

Misty was shocked. They were asking HER to go with THEM. She wanted to say no, but this was all she even wanted. To be popular and accepted. Ash could see that in Misty, that she wanted to say no but didn't want to give this up. He tugged on her hand and whispered, "I don't like the look of them", in her ear. 

Misty gave him a smile, but gracefully accepted Kat's offer. They gave her the time and place, and walked off. Ash and Misty did the same. Ash looked behind and saw them give other high-fives behind Misty's back. They smirked at each other and he could make out the words, "It's working". He turned his head, but could hear one of them say, "Once we break those two up, we'll have him all to ourselves".

@----)-----

Ash and Misty went back to their hotel room. Misty quickly went into her suitcase to try and find a dress or something to wear that night. Ash came in while she was flinging things around the room in frustration. 

"You're going?" he asked.

"Of course I'm going. I wasn't going to go and give up an opportunity like that."

"I dunno Misty. I don't really like the look of them. When we turned to leave, they were giving each other high-fives behind your back. And they were saying something like: "It's working…"

Misty felt angry, but didn't want to let it bother her. She shook her head. "It's probably nothing. But see, I can't not go. I've been wanting to be part of their group since I was in school! They've always hated me. They insulted me, embarrased me and paid me out. Now I'm finally accepted. I have to go. Plus, I want to know more about that reunion."

Ash sighed. Giving up. "Okay Mist. Whatever makes you happy." 

Misty smiled. Thanks Ash! She pulled a red tank top and a denim skirt from her suitcase, and went into the bathroom to get changed. 

@----)-----

Misty met her new "friends" at Café Starmie. It was a popular hangout for younger people. They were already there, waiting for her. Misty said hello to everyone politely, and then sat down. They talked about the reunion first. Misty was asked to stay in Cerulean with Ash for it. It was the next night, and would be a big event. Misty accepted happily. Her and Ash hadn't been out to a party together for a while. Then, Kat changed the topic to Ash.

"It must be really hard having the Pokémon Master as your boyfriend Misty. Not knowing where he is, not knowing who he's with", Kat said innocently.

"No, not really. I go everywhere with Ash, basically. And plus, I trust him more than anyone in the world. He's been my best friend for 8 years", Misty said back at her. She didn't like where this conversation was going. She got the faintest impression that Kat was very jealous of her and Ash. 

"Yeah, but what about when you're not with him. A lot of girls like him you know. What if he's seeing another girl?" Brittany said.

"Why is this even a topic? I love Ash, and trust him", Misty said, getting defensive.

"There's no need to get touchy Misty. We're just trying to warn you. Anyway, we better go. Wanna come out with us again tomorrow?" Kat said.

Even though Misty was pissed off, she told them she'd be there. They told her to meet them at the Italian restaurant downtown. She nodded, and was the first one to walk out the Café. Ash was waiting for her outside. 

"You came to pick me up?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want you walking home in the dark; it's dangerous".

Misty smiled, but found herself feeling strangely uneasy around him. The words of Kat and Brittany played over in her head. 'You don't know where he is, who he's with. How do you know he isn't with another girl?' Misty tried to ignore it, but it just kept playing in her mind as she got in Ash's car and he drove her home. 

"So, how was your night out?" Ash asked her while putting on his seat belt. 

"It was good. We were invited to the reunion. Do you think we could go? It's been a while since we've been out somewhere together."

"Sure, that's fine. I'd love to go with you"

Misty smiled. How could she ever let the other girls' words get to her? Ash was the perfect boyfriend, and she would always believe that.

"I'm going out with them again tomorrow, but I'll be home before we have to go to the lecture and battles." 

Ash was a little taken back. She was going out with them again? He could tell she was mad about something. Probably something they said. He didn't like them, and he didn't like Misty going out with them. However, he couldn't tell her what to do. He ignored it and smiled at her, saying he was happy she fitted in so quickly with the group she's wanted to be in so badly. But deep inside, he was realising that these girls were already getting to Misty – and that wasn't good. 

@----)-----

The next day, Misty got ready to go to the restaurant. Ash dropped her off at 12:00 pm. Again, the other girls were all there waiting for her. When they saw Ash they all fussed about him, saying how gorgeous he was. Ash saw them trying to pull him and Misty apart from each other. He quickly told them he had to go, and gave Misty a kiss goodbye.

"Love you", he told her.

Misty smiled back. "I love you too."

Kat, Brittany, Aimee, Nikki, Jeniffer and Bianca looked on jealously at the two. They went inside and Misty followed. 

They talked about a few little things, like the location of the reunion to be held that night and the latest news. All of their old school friends were attending. It was gonna be one big night. 

Then Kat started again. "Oh, Misty, have you heard those rumours?" 

"Yeah, it's horrible!" Bianca said. 

Misty gave them a confused look. "What rumours?" 

"Well, I was told that Ash is cheating on you with some girl from Celadon City", Aimee said.

"What?" Misty said.

"Yeah, apparently they have been seen together kissing and hugging", Jeniffer added. 

"That's ridiculous. I know everyone Ash knows. Plus, he wouldn't do that to me."

"I know, but there were pictures of it. It's disgusting", Nikki said. 

Misty felt her heart sink. Could she believe them? Or were they just jealous, and making up stories to try and get to her? She didn't know, but she had to get out of there and talk to Ash. She quickly got up and grabbed her bag. She ran out at full speed, almost knocking a waitress carrying a large Margherita pizza over. She didn't see the looks of victory on the other girls' faces. 

@----)-----

Misty ran out and hailed a cab. Ash was going to pick her up, but she hadn't planned on leaving so early. As soon as they got to her hotel, she paid the taxi driver and leaped out of the taxi, running to her hotel room at record speed. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Misty opened the door and slammed it behind her, sinking down in tears before she could go any further. 

Ash came running from his room. "Misty?" he called. 

She looked up at him from her place leaning against the door. He quickly came running to her. "What's wrong?! What happened?!" he asked, not used to seeing Misty in tears. 

Misty stood up and walked up to him. She wiped her eyes of tears. "Ash, you don't…you don't see other women, do you?" 

Ash almost facefaulted. "What?! Is that what they told you?!"

"They said…they said that there were rumours going round that you're going out with some girl from Celadon."

"Oh those bitches. I'll bet they were the ones who started that rumour. I listen to the news all the time, and I haven't heard a thing."

"You didn't answer my question Ash."

Ash looked at her. "Do you actually believe them? Do you actually think that I'd cheat on you?"

"I…I…"

"I love you Misty, nobody else…well, except my mum."

Misty didn't smile at his intended humour. For some reason she still couldn't bring herself to believe him. Kat's words still kept echoing in her head. 

Misty turned and got her bag. "I need to think."

Ash pulled her arm back. "Misty, don't you see? They're jealous! I heard them say it when you saw them first and I've seen it ever since!"

"Well if you happened to be lying about that women, then how do I know you're not lying about this?!" Misty yelled, pulling her hand away from him and starting out the door. 

"Misty! Why are you believing them?! They're trying to break us up. And it's already working…" he said with tears in his eyes. 

Tears filled Misty's eyes once again, and she walked out the door. 

'I don't know why I believe them. I love Ash. I've loved him since I was 10. Why don't I trust him? It's like I can't bring myself to believe what Ash says', Misty thought, as she walked down the street to her sisters' gym. She got there and went to her room, throwing herself on the pillow and crying. 

@----)-----

Ash sat in the apartment, pondering over what to do with his problem. He dug into his pocket and took out a ring. It was a beautiful gold diamond ring, with turquoise stones on ether side. It had cost him a small fortune, but seeing Misty happy was no loss to him. He was planning on proposing soon, but with this mess happening, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't loose her though, that one he knew for sure. However, he didn't have much time to think about his problem. His lecture was in 10 minutes, and he had to leave. He went, but didn't perform well as his mind was on Misty. His eyes weren't excited and full of magic like they usually were. Instead they were cold and dreary. 

Misty sat at home watching him and crying. Ash was restless in the car. 'Why doesn't she believe me? They must've really convinced her. Those bitches. I knew I should've put them in their place the first time. I have to think of something to do to make Misty believe me…hey I know!' he thought on the way home. It was late by then, and the request show was on Ash and Misty's favourite radio station. He pulled the car over, got out his mobile and dialed a number. "Hi, I'd like to request a song…" Ash told the DJ.

@----)-----

Misty had finished watching Ash's lecture, and she went to her room. Her sisters had stayed away, not wanting to butt into Misty's life, even though they were dying to know what had happened. She sat on her bed and turned on the radio as the DJ started to talk. "Hi, this is Rick Love on the request line, and we have a request from nobody else but the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum." 

Misty was shocked, and she quickly turned the radio up loud. 

"He'd like to request a song for his girlfriend, Misty. What a lucky girl. I'll bet all those ladies listening are raging with jealousy. Now here's the song: Trash, by Human Nature".

The music started playing and Misty listened carefully to the lyrics. 

__

Who do you think I am?  
Baby I'm your man  
I'm the back you lean on when you need a friend  
Now I see that I'm  
Blackened by a lie  
It's just imagination I'll tell you why…

When you call on the phone  
Late at night no-one's home  
Ain't enough to justify  
Your boyfriend's got a creepin' eye

  
Baby don't believe the trash they tell you 

Cause I could make a story like that  
And now who would you believe  
Your friends or me now baby  
Don't believe the trash  
Baby don't believe the trash they tell you 

Cause I would never play it like that  
And I'm hoping you decide that girl I'm right now baby  
Don't believe the trash

So many reasons why  
You should know that I'd  
Never go behind you and make you cry  
Don't you throw this man  
Who gives you all he can  
Just because your friends trash trust in a man

When you call on the phone  
Late at night no-one's home  
Ain't enough to justify  
Your boyfriend's got a creepin' eye

Baby don't believe the trash they tell you 

Cause I could make a story like that  
And now who would you believe  
Your friends or me now baby  
Don't believe the trash  
Baby don't believe the trash they tell you 

Cause I would never play it like that  
And I'm hoping you decide that girl I'm right now baby  
Don't believe the trash

  
Now I realise all the questions in your eyes 

Every word you ever heard  
Every lie that made you cry  
Can't you see the good in me  
Just give me one more try

Baby I would never do that  
I just want to get it back   
Baby don't believe the trash they're telling you 

Baby don't believe a lie  
Cause I would never make you cry  
Baby don't believe the trash 

Don't believe it oh no

Baby don't believe the trash they tell you 

Cause I could make a story like that  
And now who would you believe  
Your friends or me now baby  
Don't believe the trash  
Baby don't believe the trash they tell you 

Cause I would never play it like that  
And I'm hoping you decide that girl I'm right now baby  
Don't believe the trash

The song finished and Misty turned off the radio. She sat there stunned. The lyrics were so…true. She shouldn't have believed what Kat and her dumb friends had said. It was all trash, all rubbish. 'I love Ash, and I trust him. Nothing can change that and nothing ever will', Misty thought, coming to her senses. She ran out of her room, and the gym, not even telling her sister's she was going. It was dark and cold outside, but Misty didn't care. She just wanted to get back to Ash and tell him she was sorry. She ran down the street and turned into the hotel. Misty ran inside and up to her apartment. She knocked on the door. After a while of Misty waiting nervously, Ash opened. He looked sad, but there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Misty threw her arms around him, tears pouring down her face as she muttered out, "I'm so sorry".

Ash held her tightly. He wasn't sure that the song thing would work, but obviously it had. When he'd heard that knock at the door he knew it was Misty. He let go of her and wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's ok Misty. I know they convinced you of those lies, but I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"I…I don't know what came over me. They just…they just made it seem so real."

"I love you Misty, no one else. And I would never go behind you back or do anything to hurt you", he said, and he gave her a kiss on the lips. 

Misty began crying again. "I love you too".

"Now", Ash said. "How about we go to that reunion. It's only 9:00, I'm sure we haven't missed out on much."

Misty smiled. "Yes. I need to show my 'friends' what a bad boyfriend you are. Haha, I'll make them so jealous their hair will fall out piece by piece."

Ash smiled and kissed her, and they hurried off to get ready. He took the ring from his pocket and held it. Tonight was the night. 

@----)-----

The Cerulean City convention Centre was well done up when Ash and Misty got there. They walked in together, hand in hand. Kat and the other girls stood in the corner on their own. They looked on in jealousy at the two. They turned heads, to say the least. Nobody could say they didn't make a gorgeous couple. Ash wore a black tux with a light blue shirt underneath, with his hair spiked and gelled. Misty wore a baby blue dress, which was short and had spaghetti straps made out of silver beads. Her hair was down and complemented with hair studs, and she wore high-heeled silver shoes. Misty was undoubtedly the belle of the ball, and Ash was the most handsome guy there. (A/N: Ok, now I'm starting to get all Cinderella'y. but can't you just picture it? Kawaii!) 

Ash and Misty danced the night away. They won the competition for Prince and Princess of the party. As Ash and Misty danced their Prince/Princess dance, Kat tried to jump forward and split them up, but she slipped on a banana peel and went for a ride! On her way, she crashed into the table with the punch bowl on it, and it flew up into the air and spilled punch all over Kat, Brittany, Aimee, Nikki, Bianca and Jeniffer. They all ran out screaming while everyone else laughed. Ash and Misty's dance ended, but all of a sudden Ash got down on one knee. Everyone watched and Misty stood there in shock as Ash pulled out a ring and held it in front of her. 

"Misty, umm…let's see…" he spluttered. He'd rehearsed it so many times, but still couldn't get it right. He took a deep breath, and then continued. "Mist, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And…and…will you marry me Misty?" he spilled out. 

Misty's jaw dropped. She had no idea he was gonna do this. Ash looked up at her nervously from his position kneeling on the floor. 

Misty squealed, "Of course I will!" She let Ash put the ring on, and threw her arms around him. They hugged as everyone clapped and cheered. Ash pulled Misty close to him. "I love you."

Misty smiled. "I love you too", and they kissed. 

****

FINE

Hey! I'm done. I had to make it a happy ending, 'cuz I got a review saying 'you should have more fics with happy endings'. ^_^ I know it's probably just like any other fic you've read, but I got the inspiration from the song (which rules so much!) and really wanted to write a fic on it. I hope you liked it. 

Ciao! Luv Sarah.

P.S. The next part of TPOL (the final part!) will be out soon! Now that I don't have any other fix to write I'll have time to work on that one. 

P.P.S. HAPPY EASTER!!! 


End file.
